yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/13
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 13-وَكُلَّ إِنسَانٍ أَلْزَمْنَاهُ طَآئِرَهُ فِي عُنُقِهِ وَنُخْرِجُ لَهُ يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ كِتَابًا يَلْقَاهُ مَنشُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 13-Ve kulle insânin elzemnâhu tâirehu fî unukıh(unukıhî), ve nuhricu lehu yevmel kıyâmeti kitâben yelkâhu menşûrâ(menşûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kulle : ve hepsi, bütün * 2. insânin : insan * 3. elzemnâ-hu : onu bağladık, astık * 4. tâire-hu : onun kuşu, onun amellerinin neticesi * 5. fî unukı-hî : onun boynunda * 6. ve nuhricu : ve çıkarırız * 7. lehu : ona * 8. yevme el kıyâmeti : kıyâmet günü * 9. kitâben : bir kitap * 10. yelkâhu : onu ilka eder, arz eder * 11. menşûren : neşredilmiş olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 13-Her insanın yaptığı işleri boynuna astık, kıyâmet günü de apaçık yazılmış bir kitap olarak meydana çıkaracağız onları, herkes, ne yapmışsa hepsini o kitapta yazılmış bulacak. Ali Bulaç Meali * 13-Biz, her insanın kuşunu (işlediklerini, yaptıklarını) kendi boynuna doladık, kıyamet gününde onun için açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 13-Her insanın kuşunu (amelini, uğurunu) kendi boynuna doladık. Kıyamet günü onun için, açılmış halde kendine ulaşacak bir kitap çıkarırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 13-Her insanın boynuna işlediklerini dolarız ve kıyamet günü açılmış bulacağı Kitap'ı önüne çıkarırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 13-Her insanın amelini boynuna yükledik. Kıyamet günü kendisine, açılmış olarak karşılaşacağı bir kitap çıkaracağız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 13-Her insanın amelini (veya kaderini) boynuna bağladık. İnsan için kıyamet gününde, açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 13-Her insanın kaderini kendi boynuna (kişisel seçimine) bağlamışızdır. Diriliş gününde, kendisi için bir kayıt çıkarıp yayımlarız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 13-Her insanın da kuşunu (nasibini) boynunda kendine takmışızdır. Onun önüne kıyamet günü kendisini şöyle karşılayacak açık bir kitap çıkarırız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 13-Her insanın da kuşunu boynunda kendine takmışızdır ve onun için Kıyamet günü bir kitab çıkarırız ki neşrolunarak onu şöyle karşılar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 13-Ve her insanın amelini boynuna dolayıverdik ve Kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkarırız ki, onu neşredilmiş olduğu halde karşılar. Muhammed Esed * 13-Öte yandan, Biz her insanın kaderini (kendi) boynuna dolamışızdır; öyle ki, Kıyamet Günü onun önüne, her şeyi açık açık kaydedilmiş bulacağı bir sicil çıkaracağız; Suat Yıldırım * 13-Her insanın vebalini, kendi nefsine bağladık, (her insan yaptıklarına göre muamele görür). Nitekim kıyamet günü önüne açılan bir defter çıkaracağız. 65,6; Daniel 7,10; Vahiy 20,12 Süleyman Ateş Meali * 13-Her insanın tâir(kuş)ini boynuna bağladık, kıyâmet günü onun için, açılmış olarak bulacağı bir kitâp çıkarırız. Şaban Piriş Meali * 13-Her insanın boynuna amelini dolarız. Kıyamet günü, onun için ortaya konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 13-Biz her insanın hesabını kendi boynuna dolamışızdır. Kıyamet gününde onun için açılıp önüne konacak bir defter çıkarırız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 13-Her insanın uğursuzluk kuşunu onun boynuna takmışızdır. Kıyamet günü kendisine, önünde açılmış olarak bulacağı bir kitap çıkaracağız. Yusuf Ali (English) * 13- Every man´s fate(2187) We have fastened on his own neck: On the Day of Judgment We shall bring out for him a scroll, which he will see spread open.(2188 M. Pickthall (English) * 13- And every man's augury have We fastened to his own neck, and We shall bring forth for him on the Day of Resurrection a book which he will find wide open. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 13-Bu geniş açıklama cümlesinden olmak üzere: Her insanın da amelini kendi boynuna taktık. Yani şans ve kaderini, gayb âleminden uçup gelecek olan iyi veya kötü nasibini kendi zimmetine bağladık. Sorumluluğu kendi istek ve ameline tahsis ettik veyahut vebalini kendi nefsine bağladık. Ve ona kıyamet gününde bir kitap, amellerini kaydeden ve hesabını gösteren bir defter çıkaracağız ki, o kitap açık olarak, veyahut neşrolunarak ona şöyle çatacak: Kitabını oku! Bugün hesap görme bakımından sen kendine yetersin. Onun için insan, dünyada da her gün kendini okumalı, hesaba çekilmeden önce kendini hesaba çekmelidir. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerifte: "Hesaba çekilmeden önce kendinizi hesaba çekiniz." buyurulmuştur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *13- Biz, her insanın kuşunu (işlediklerini, yaptıklarını) kendi boynuna doladık,(14) kıyamet gününde onun için açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. 14- "Kendi kitabını oku; bugün nefsin hesap sorucu olarak sana yeter." 15- Kim hidayete ererse, kendi nefsi için hidayete erer; kim de saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar.(15) Hiç bir günahkâr, bir başkasının günah yükünü yüklenmez.(16) Biz, bir peygamber gönderinceye kadar (hiç bir topluma) azab edecek değiliz.(17) AÇIKLAMA 14. "Biz herkesin kaderini (kısmetini) kendi boynuna doladık." "İyi şans veya kötü kaderin sebep ve sonuçları kişinin kendisindedir. İyi davranışları nedeniyle iyi bir şansa sahip olur ve bunların eksiklikleri nedeniyle de kötü olaylarla karşılaşır." Bu konuyu açığa kavuşturmak zorunluydu, çünkü kaderleri kendi iyi veya kötü amellerine bağlı olduğu halde akılsız insanlar talihsizliklerini hep dış güçlere bağlamışlardır. Eğer sebeplere inerlerse, talihlerinin kendi iyi veya kötü nitelik ve yargılarına bağlı olduğunu görürler. 15. Burada, "Eğer bir kimse doğru yola uyarsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de başka bir kimseye iyiliği dokunmaz, bu sadece kendi yararınadır" gerçeği vurgulanmaktadır. Diğer taraftan eğer bir kimse doğru yoldan saparsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de insanları islah eden kimseye hiç bir zarar veremez. Çünkü bunlar insanları yanlış yollardan alıkoyup doğru yola yöneltmeyi dilerler ve hiç bir kişisel çıkarları yoktur. Bu nedenle akıllı bir insanın yapması gereken şey kendisine neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu açıklandıktan sonra doğru yola uymasıdır. Bunun aksine eğer çıkarlarına ve önyargılarına ters geldiği için Hak'tan yüz çevirirse, bunlar kendisinin dostu değil düşmanı olacaktır. 16. Kur'an bir çok yerde kişisel sorumluluk ilkesini sık sık vurgulamıştır. Çünkü hiç kimse ifade ettiklerini tam anlamaksızın körü körüne doğru yola tabi olamaz. Herkes sadece kendi ahlâkî tutumundan sorumludur ve Allah'a karşı kendisi hesap verecektir, başka hiç kimse onun yükünü paylaşmayacaktır. Örnek olarak bir nesil, bir toplum veya çok sayıda insanın ortak olduğu belirli bir davranış veya tutumu ele alalım. Hüküm gününde tüm insanlar Allah'ın önünde toplandıklarında bu toplu hareket, o davranış veya tutuma katkıda bulunan herkese katkıda bulunduğu ölçüde sorumluluk yükleyecek ve ona göre ceza veya mükafaata hak kazandıracak şekilde çözümlenecektir. Ne bir kimse başkasının yaptığı katkı nedeniyle cezalandırılacak ne de bir kimsenin günahı başka bir kimseye yüklenecektir. Bu ilke, akıllı bir insanın başka insanları taklit ederek hareket etmemesi veya kendi davranışlarını başkalarının aynı tür davranışları ile haklı göstermeye çalışmaması için tekrar tekrar ifade edilmektedir. Eğer bir kimse kendi kişisel sorumluluğunu hissedebilirse, diğerleri ne yaparsa yapsın hüküm gününden başarıyla çıkmasını sağlayacak davranışlarda bulunur. 17. Bu, Kur'an tarafından zihinlere farklı şekillerde işlenen diğer bir ilkedir. Burada ilâhî adaletin uygulanmasında elçinin önemi vurgulanmaktadır. Çünkü ceza veya mükafaat elçinin getirdiği mesaja göre belirlenmektedir. Bu mesaj ilgili kişilerin lehinde veya aleyhinde bir delil olarak kullanılacaktır. Aksi takdirde insanların cezalandırılması adil olmaz. Çünkü bu durumda insanlar, doğru yola uymalarını gerektiren bilginin kendilerine ulaşmadığı, bu nedenle de cezalandırılmamaları gerektiği özrünü öne sürebilirler. Fakat elçinin daveti belirli bir topluluğa ulaştıktan ve onlar bu daveti reddettikten sonra onlar için hiç bir özür imkanı kalmayacaktır. Bazıları kendilerine sunulan daveti kabul etmek yerine, bu gibi ayetleri okuyarak sapıtırlar ve şöyle saçma sorular öne sürerler: "Hiç bir peygamberin tebliğini duymamış olanlar ne yapacaklar?" Bu tür insanlara verilecek en akıllıca cevap hüküm gününde kendilerinin ne halde olacağı sorusudur. Çünkü onlara elçinin tebliği ulaşmıştır. Diğer insanlara gelince, kimin daveti duyduğunu ve belirli bir kişinin ona karşı ne zaman, nasıl, ne dereceye kadar hangi tutumu takındığını en iyi Allah bilir. Kısacası bir kimsenin cezalandırılması için gerekli şartları hazırlayacak şekilde bir tebliğden haberdar olup olmadığını ancak Allah bilebilir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *13. Öte yandan, Biz her insanın kaderini (kendi) boynuna dolamışızdır; (17) öyle ki, Kıyamet Günü onun önüne, her şeyi açık açık kaydedilmiş bulacağı bir sicil çıkaracağız; 17 - Tâir, tam sözcük karşılığı "kuş" ya da daha uygun bir ifadeyle "uçan şey/uçan yaratık"tır. İslam'dan önceki dönemlerde Araplar çoğu zaman kuşların uçuş tarzlarına, uçuş yönlerine bakarak olacak olan hakkında iyi ya da kötü anlamlar çıkarmaya, kısacası gelecek hakkında ön-görüler, ön-yorumlar üretmeye çalıştıklarından tâir terimi zamanla deyimsel olarak "talih", yahut iyi ya da kötü, ikisini de kapsamak üzere "kader" anlamında kullanılır olmuştur. (Bu açıdan bkz. 3. sure, 37. not; 7. sure, 95. not.) Bununla birlikte, unutulmamalıdır ki, Kur'ânî "kader" kavramı, insan hayatına ilişkin haricî şartların ve olayların gidişinden çok, kişinin manevî/ahlakî tercihlerinin bir sonucu olarak bu hayatın izlediği yönü işaret eder, bir başka deyişle insanın manevî-ruhanî yazgısını ifade eder -ki bu da, Kur'an'da sıkça belirtildiği gibi, kişinin eğilimlerine, (ahlaken kötü olana karşı direnerek ya da tersine, iyi olana karşı bile-istiye ilgisiz kalarak) bilinçli tercihleriyle ortaya koyduğu tutum ve davranışlarına bağlıdır. Dolayısıyla, insanın manevî-ruhanî yazgısı (ya da kaderi) kendisine bağlıdır; kişiliğin genel gidişiyle ayrılmaz biçimde bağlantılıdır, ve insanı hayatta yapıp-ettiklerinden sorumlu tutan Allah olduğu için de, kendisinden "Biz her insanın kaderini kendi boynuna dolamışızdır" diye söz etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *13. Ve her insanın amelini boynuna dolayıverdik ve kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkarırız ki, onu açılmış olduğu halde karşılar. 13. (Ve her) mükellef (insanın amelini) takdir edilen ve kendisinin iradesiyle meydana gelen hayır ve şerre ait hareketini (boynuna dolayıverik) yani o hareket, ona fazlasiyle bağlıdır, ondan her halde görülecektir, ona göre mükâfat veya ceza görecektir. Araplar bir fal bakmak için kuşların hareketlerini gözetlerlerdi, onların muhtelif hareketlerini hayır ve şer olarak yommlarlardı. Çünkü kuşlar, ya kendi arzulariyle veya başkalarının tahriki ile uçmaya başlarlar, havalara yükselirler, aşağılara inerler, sağa sola doğru koşarlar, İşte bundan kinaye olarak insanların hayır ve şerrine "tair = kuş" denilmiştir. (Ve kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkarırız ki) onda bütün amelleri yazılmış bulunur (onu) o kitabı insan (açılmış olduğu halde karşılar) o amel defterinde bütün iyilikleri ve kötülükleri hafaze melekleri vasıtasiyle tesbit edilmiş bulunmaktadır.